Night
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Guy hates storms. Rath doesn't like sharing a bed. But maybe the situation isn't as bad as they think it is...


"Night"  
by Sara Jaye  
  
Well, I've wanted to write Rath/Guy for some time now, so...here it is! :D Well, sort of. This isn't really romantic, they're more like brothers here.  
  
Fire Emblem isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.  
  
-  
  
"...I feel cold."  
  
Rath looked around to the door of the tent. It was closed. So why was he so cold all of a sudden?  
  
Then he looked to his right and frowned.  
  
"...Hey," he whispered, poking his tent-mate's shoulder. The boy yelped and sat upright in their shared bedroll.  
  
"Yikes! ...Umm...oh, hi Rath...is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Guy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Quit hogging the blankets."  
  
"I am not! I'm just really cold...and I left you with enough, didn't I?" Guy protested.  
  
Rath sighed. He would have to speak with the tactician or Lord Eliwood the next morning about this. From the beginning, he hadn't liked the idea of sharing a bed with anyone...then he'd been placed with Guy.  
  
It wasn't that he disliked the swordsman, but sometimes it tried his patience spending time with someone so wacky and energetic.  
  
"I'M cold, Guy. So obviously you didn't."  
  
"Oh...sorry, then." Guy adjusted the blankets so that they were both covered evenly. "That better?" he asked.  
  
"Mm." Rath nodded and lay back down. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome! Sorry for doing that, I didn't even realize it till you poked me," Guy said. "I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rath yawned. "Now go back to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, Rath," Guy said, laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
A few minutes later, they were sound asleep.  
  
Or they would have been if it hadn't suddenly started raining.  
  
Rath didn't seem that bothered by the rain, other than the slight irritation at the noise.  
  
Guy, however, was a whole other story.  
  
'I hope it doesn't start storming...I hate thunder! I hate thunder even more than I hate sailing! At least thunder doesn't make me feel nauseous...'  
  
But maybe it wouldn't storm. Maybe the rain would stop soon.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Kyaa!" Guy whimpered and hugged his pillow tightly. After a moment, he calmed down and glanced to his side, hoping he hadn't woken Rath up.  
  
Nope. Rath still lay silently beside him, his eyes shut as he was seemingly oblivious to the sounds of nature's wrath.  
  
'Good.'  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
This time, he did catch the other man's attention.  
  
"Ngh...Guy, could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," Rath groaned. "I knew this sharing of beds was a bad idea..."  
  
"Forgive me!" Guy bit his lip. "The storm woke me!"  
  
"You're not afraid, are you?" Rath asked.  
  
"What?! Me, Guy of the Kutolah, best swordsman in all of Sacae, afraid of a thunderstorm? Don't be ridiculous!"  
  
"You're sure now?"  
  
"Do I LOOK like someone who would be afraid of a silly storm?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"KYAAA!" Without thinking, Guy attached himself to Rath's shoulder and whimpered.  
  
"...I guess that answers my question," Rath said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"...Okay...so maybe I am sorta afraid of storms...I just don't like them! They're loud and annoying!" Guy said.  
  
"...I see..."  
  
"I guess that makes me a coward, then." Guy let go of Rath's arm and curled up under the blankets. "Feel like such an idiot now."  
  
"Fear is a very human concept. And even the bravest men are as human as anyone else," Rath said quietly. "Nobody is truly unafraid of everything in this world."  
  
"...I guess so..." Guy nodded. Another snap of thunder elicited a whimper from the swordsman, and this time Rath just felt sorry for him.  
  
"Come." The nomad held out his hand, gesturing for Guy to lie down and move closer.  
  
"Rath?" Guy blinked, lying down and edging a little closer.  
  
"Perhaps this will alleviate your fears a little." Rath gently slid an arm around Guy's shoulders, and Guy blushed deeply.  
  
"Ah..." He leaned closer. "...Thanks, Rath. That does make me feel a little better," he said.  
  
"I'll stay with you like this all night, if that's what you wish," Rath said.  
  
"That'd be really nice..." Guy yawned, letting his eyes close as he leaned against the nomad. "...I thought you didn't like the idea of sharing beds, though?"  
  
"...Maybe it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Rath said. For a moment, it looked as if he were smiling. Guy yawned again, listening to the rain as it continued to pour.  
  
"Well...goodnight, Rath," he mumbled.  
  
"Goodnight, Guy." Rath closed his eyes, letting his head hit the pillow.  
  
'Yeah...maybe this bed-sharing idea wasn't so bad after all,' he thought as he fell asleep.  
  
-End-  
  
This was fun. XD Storms and bed-sharing, two plot devices I never seem to tire of. XD 


End file.
